The invention relates to a method for operating a drive train of a motor vehicle and a system for operating a drive train of a motor vehicle of a type described in the preambles of the independent claims.
Such a method is known for example from DE 3312694 A1. For operating a drive train of a motor vehicle, at least one variable quantifying and/or influencing a movement of the motor vehicle is detected and an all-wheel drive of the motor vehicle is switched on as a function of the variable.
DE 3302936 A1 also shows such a method for operating a drive train of a motor vehicle, wherein at least one variable quantifying and/or influencing a movement of the motor vehicle is detected and an all-wheel drive of the motor vehicle is activated depending on this variable.
The U.S. Pat. No. 6,101,439 shows a method for operating of a transfer case for an all-wheel drive vehicle.
DE 19600734 C2 shows a method wherein data for a driving environment of a motor vehicle and data for determining the position of the motor vehicle as well as data revealing a driving condition of the motor vehicle are linked and used for a combined control of a motor control, a transmission control, an all-wheel drive, one or more differential locks, an ABS, a chassis, a steering system or the like.